The Only One
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: What happens when Cal finds out Gillian is dating another man.


**The Only One**

Cal and Emily were having dinner at a restaurant. Because it was her last week in Washington before heading to London for college Cal decided to spoil his little girl. As usual Cal was making fun of Emily`s food and Emily was countering him by his clothing choices.

"Seriously dad you wear same things for years, black pants and black shirts, boring, brighten up your wardrobe a little bit."

"You better eat your beautifully designed expensive chicken, wiseass."

Evening was going very well. They were enjoying their meal, joking, making fun of people around them, trying to read their facial expressions. Cal was happy to spend as much time with his daughter as he could because he was going to miss Emily every second when she`ll move to London.

Suddenly Cal`s eyes caught familiar silhouette. It was Gillian. She was sitting in the far corner of the room with a strainger. As far as Cal could tell Gillian was having a nice time with the man, both were in smiles, holding hands, drinking wine. Cal was confused, he didn`t expect to see Gillian with another man. His mood went from happy to grim. Emily saw how quickly Cal`s mood changed but didn`t understand why.

"Dad you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." said Cal still not believing what he saw.

"Seems like you have seen a gost."

"No, I`m good darlin`, you wanna go home?"

"We can go yeah but are you sure you`re ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I`m ok." Cal said deep in thoughts. "Let`s go."

Cal paid the bill and they went out. The drive to home was awkward because Emily was telling him how excited she was about going to London, studing there. She was so happy about it, but Cal was not paying any attention to what his daughter was telling.

"Dad are you even listening to me?"

Cal didn`t answer.

"Dad!" Emily said louder.

"Yeah, what happened? Why are you shouting?"

"I think you didn`t hear a word of what I was telling you."

"Oh, you were talking about London?" Cal guessed.

"Yeah I was, but I`m sure you just guessed cause you are clearly not listening to me."

"No, I`m." Cal said defensively.

"Still don`t believe you. Maybe you should tell me what you saw in restaurant that changed your mood."

"Nothing, just got bored and wanted to go home." Cal said sheepishly.

"Nice try, tell me the truth." Emily kept pushing.

Cal didn`t answer.

* * *

Cal was staring at tv for almost two hours already, he was not paying attention to what was going on in the box. His thoughts were far away. He was still thinking about Gillian, that man and how happy Gillian looked around the guy. The only time he was able to recall seeing Gillian that happy was the day she got devorced from Alec. The day when she wore her pink dress. "_She looked wonderful in it" Cal thought. _Cal felt sick thinking about Gillian and that guy together. He wanted to be the one who made Gillian smile, he wanted to be the one to make Gillian feel safe and happy. But then again he was not brave enough to tell her about his feelings. He was hiding them behind the line they have put between them years ago. The truth was that he loved Gillian for a long time, he was thinking to tell her about his feelings when she got devorced but then things happened and he decided it wasn`t the right time. For Cal never was the right time, because he was afraid what Gillian may answer to his confession. He was afraid that she`ll reject him, he was afraid that she was only seeing him as a best friend. They were best friends yes, but he wanted to be more than just best friends, he wanted more than that, he wanted to live with her, wake up every morning next to her, be able to kiss her whenever he would like to, take her to places she had never been, love her like no one has ever loved her. But where he could get the courage from to tell her about his feelings? Then he though he has nothing to lose, if she`ll say no he`ll be heartbroken but also will know he said what he wanted to. He made up his mind to tell her everything, grabbed his car keys and went out.

When he arrived at Gillians place the lights were off. He thouhgt she was sleeping because it was really late. He rang the bell once, twice but there was no answer. After waiting for ten minutes he gave up and went back to the car. Gillian was not at home.

* * *

The next day Gillian came to work later than usual and she was shining from happiness. She went to her office and was about to open her laptop when Cal knocked at the glass door.

"Hey Cal." Gillian said happily.

"Morning darling."

"Come in."

Cal entered the room and sat on chair in front of her desk.

"How are you Gill?"

"I`m good, how are you Cal? Looking tired." Gillian asked concerned.

"Didn`t get much sleep last night."

"How much is not much?"

"Non." Cal said sheepishly.

"Cal you should really stop working this much, you need to rest." Gillian was getting worried.

"Actually I was not working."

"Then what happend? Why are you so tired?"

Cal was debating to tell her the truth or not and he decided this was the right time, they were alone and he couldn't hide his feeling anymore.

"Gill, last night I saw you in the restaurant with someone…"

"Yeah, that was Jack, I was going to tell you about him, but never was the right time." Gillian interrupted Cal. "We are dating for a month now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I think I`m in love with him Cal."

Cal`s jaw dropped open, this was not what he wanted to hear.

"I`m happy that you are happy Gill you deserve that." Cal said and stormed out of Gillians office, not only surprising Gillian but also himself.

He went to his office, locked the door and found a whisky bottle that one of the clients had gave him. He was planning to get drunk and forget about everything, but something stopped him. _What am I even thinking about? If I get drunk I`ll lose her forever. I need to talk to her._

He went back to Gillian`s office. She was typing on her laptop and didn`t hear how Cal entered the room.

"Gill?"

"Oh Cal you scared me."

"I`m sorry for earlier."

"It`s ok, though I don`t understand why you left so quickly."

"Gill, I need to tell you something."

"What`s happening Cal?" Gillian said confused.

"You know last night when I saw you with John…"

"Jake."

"Yeah Jake, as if it changes something." Cal said under his breath. "Last night when I saw with him, I freaked out."

"Cal… Cal don`t."

"Let me finish, I freaked out to see you with another man Gill. I can`t bare seeing you with someone else. I love you, I`ve always loved you, I don`t want to hide it anymore Gill, I want to be with you."

Gillian was a ball of mixed emotions. She didn`t know what to say, the only way she could talk were tears.

"Cal stop please." She managed to say.

"No Gill I won`t, cause I know I`m losing you and I can`t… I don`t want to."

The room filled with silence which was scaring both of them. Gillian was finally tring to be happy and here was Cal confessing his feelings. She always knew that Cal had feelings for her but she was tired of waiting when will he finally tell her about it. And now when she found a man she really liked this happened. She didn`t expect that at all. She was not going to lie herself she had feelings for Cal too, but she was thinking that Cal was a bit late with the confession.

"Gill let`s give us a chance." Cal broke the silence and her thoughts.

"No Cal. We can`t."

"But why? I love you and I know you love me too, so lets try this."

"Don`t you think it`s late to try."

"It`s never late darling, I know we waited too long, bu better late than never."

"I think I`ll take never this time."

Cal was stunned but he was not going to give up. He grabbed her and kissed tenderly on lips.

"You sure?"

"Cal.."

He kissed her again this time softely and she answered her.

"Knew you couldn`t resist me."

"Jerk." Said Gill smacking his shoulder.

"So this is a yes?" Cal asked smiling.

"Yes."

THE END


End file.
